


Graduation

by kiefercarlos, NinaJoFoster



Series: Adams-Foster Family Times [4]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Graduation, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaJoFoster/pseuds/NinaJoFoster
Summary: ONE-SHOTS:It's Jude's graduation and it means that the last kid is leaving the house and Stef and Lena are not quite ready for it.
Relationships: Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster
Series: Adams-Foster Family Times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736710
Kudos: 4





	Graduation

"I can't believe this is our last graduation." Lena says as she turns around in the living room to see Stef coming downstairs checking her phone.

"Don't go getting all emotional on me now. Hold it until the ceremony." The blonde says, kissing Lena on the cheek as she passes, towards the door. "Everyone meeting us there?" Lena asks as they go out to the car. Jude had left earlier in the day, because the school wanted one last practice run.

"Yeah, Brandon and baby Michael are probably nearly there if not already. Jesus picked up Mariana this morning, and they'll be there by now and Callie was meeting Jude there this morning." Stef reeled off as the couple got in the car and started their drive towards the school.

"It'll be nice to have all the kids back together in one group. We haven't had them all together in one place for months." Lena said and Stef and agreed.

"Come September we won't have any kids in the house." She said and there was a surprise chuckled from Lena.

"You say it like we won't be seeing any of them again. There's always going to be someone there, even graduating won't get rid of them." Lena explains with a smile and Stef can't help but chuckle at that.

They pull into the vastly filling car park and get out. There are huddles of people everywhere, but they can pick out their brood from anywhere. "Hey guys." Stef calls as they get closer and they all turn around to the sound and smile at their parents. There's lots of hugs and greetings and extra cuddles with baby Michael. "It's terrible that Kim couldn't get the day off to come down for this." Stef says and Brandon just shrugs.

"It's been mad at work for her. One emergency after another. I'm amazed that she's been able to get home and eat and sleep." He explains as he strokes the baby's head.

"We should go and grab our seats." Jesus says from where he's standing arm leaning on his twin.

"Yes, let's." Stef says and the group of six adults and a baby find their seats. Greeting a few other parents on their way through.

They were sitting there for about ten minutes, when an announcement is called, for everybody to get to their seats and the last few groups standing do just that. Then the class starts appearing and there's lots of clapping and quite a lot of tears already.

The headmaster steps up to the podium and says a small speech, before the whole process begins. Cheering and clapping as every name gets called. The Adams-Fosters made the most, when Jude's name got called. He turns to them, smiles, brightness in his eyes and holds the diploma high, before joining his classmates on the other side.

The class speaker comes up and gets everybody in tears, just like every other graduation. There's a small closing speech from the headmaster and then the students are allowed to go and celebrate with their families. Jude runs straight to his family, receiving a group hug in the process. Nobody is denying the tears which are now flowing. Maybe none more than Callie, who had always envisioned this day, from the moment the two of them were orphaned.

"We are so proud of you." Stef says hugging him close one more time, before the boys pull him away. "Come on, we need as many pictures from this graduation as you had from all ours." Brandon says as they start passing the camera around. Connor gets one of the whole family and then there's quite a few of the graduating couple together, before Jesus gets in the middle of them.

The photos continue with family and friends for a little while after and then suddenly they're all driving home, where they're holding the party. The following day is a Saturday, so there's a whole a day party bash at the beach, so that means, they get to have Jude for a quite family night in. Or as quite as their family nights in could ever be.

Stef and Lena are lying in bed that night curled in each other's arms. "One more night, where they're all home in their beds." Lena says a hitch catching in her throat. Stef pulls her closer and kisses her head.

"There'll be other nights and then there'll nights when their kids are in those beds." Stef says and Lena shakes her head.

"No, don't go talking about any more grandkids. They're all too young still." She says and Stef just laughs as they hold each other, listening to the sounds of a full house once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you all enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos much apprecaited


End file.
